1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to floral implements, and more particularly to a flower stripping and thorn dulling implement particularly useful in stripping roses or other flowers having thorns.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Flowers require preparation, or stripping, prior to being displayed in floral arrangements. This preparation includes stripping the excess leaves and some stem projections from the main stem of the flower to provide an attractive arrangement. The stripping of roses is particularly difficult because of the thorns projecting from the main stem and the risk of ripping the stem by accidentally pulling off thorns.
Roses are usually shipped to floral shops in bundles of twenty-five flowers. Heretofore, the method of stripping roses was to take the roses from the bundle and strip them one at a time using a flower stripping implement. The commonly used flower stripping implement is a small spring loaded clip device, similar in construction to a hinged V-shaped staple puller. A person holds the top portion, or head, of the flower in one hand and clips the stripping implement around the stem of the rose in a pinching action with the other hand and then pulls the flower stripper along the length of the stem.
Needless to say, the prior art method is time consuming, since only one flower can be done at a time. Many roses are ruined using the prior art stripping implement because it can be clipped onto the stem too tight and when pulled along the stem it will tear off one or more complete thorns and often peel off a strip of the outer layer of the stem with the thorn.
When a thorn is pulled off the stem, it allows air to enter the circulatory system of the rose. The air will travel up through the stem of the rose and into the rose head which causes the rose head to go limp very quickly. Thus, the flower will have a shorter life.
There are several patents which disclose rake-like garden implements and culinary devices, none of which would be suitable for use in stripping flowers or have the structural and utilitarian features the present invention.
Rohrer, U.S. Pat. No. 790,228 discloses a culinary device for scraping hard surfaces and preparing vegetables which has a handle, a shank, and a rectangular head plate with pointed projections on two edges and cutting surfaces on the other two edges.
McCaskill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,506 discloses a garden tool for use as a rake, hoe, or ground leveling means. The tool has a rectangular, generally L-shaped, blade with pointed teeth along one edge.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a hand-held flower stripping and thorn dulling implement having a handle portion and comb portion extending outwardly from one end thereof which has a row of generally vertical laterally spaced fingers at its outer end. The implement will strip a whole bundle of flowers at one time. The fingers are smooth and rounded configurations spaced apart sufficient to glide along the stems of the bundle and strip the leaves from the stems while also rounding off the tips of thorns of flowers having thorny stems. The handle portion extends angularly upward and rearward relative to the comb portion to place the fingers of the user above the stems of the bundle of flowers and facilitate a comfortable gripping position. In one embodiment, the comb portion and fingers are formed of length of rigid wire bent into a series of continuous, generally vertical elongate loops defining the laterally spaced fingers. In use, a bundle of flowers is placed under the arm of the user with the flower heads cradled between the elbow and the body and the stems positioned loosely along the forearm toward the wrist and the comb portion is pulled through the stem bundle away from the heads of the flowers toward the wrist in a smooth stroking action and the bundle is rotated as needed until the unwanted leaves are removed from the stems and the tips of the thorns of flowers having thorns are dulled sufficient to prevent pricking.